


Hetalia x Reader: Paint it White

by Shiningstar1996



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningstar1996/pseuds/Shiningstar1996
Summary: Aliens are attacking Earth! It's up to you, as a country along with the G8 to stop them!
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia x Reader: Paint it White**

**Part 1**

_(c/n) = country name_

_(y/n) = your name_

You are (c/n), one of the youngest countries to exist in the world. Despite being one of the youngest, you have already bloomed into an adult years ago. Currently, you were following a maid as you walked through the halls of the world conference building in America. You were about to attend a meeting with the rest of the countries. Or at least who could attend and who are still around. It wasn’t like a usual meeting. It is an emergency meeting.

Recently countries and their people have been attacked by faceless white aliens. Your country along with some others has not had that problem as of yet, but it could happen if they can’t stop them. Which is why America is holding an emergency meeting and invited you to attend it and discuss the topic.

Both of you stopped at the door where the conference will be held. She opened the door and you saw America along with England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Germany, Italy, and Japan. America was first to notice you as you entered the room.

“Dude! You made it!” America exclaimed as you smiled. Italy was smiling at you and waved excitedly while the other countries were surprised to see you.

“(c/n)?! What are you doing here?!” Germany asked.

“America told me about the conference and invited me over.” You answered, sitting down around the table.

“Aiyah America! Why did you invite them here?!” China asked with a whisper.

“Why not dude?” America asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“You shouldn't have brought them here in the first place, you git!” Britain whisper-yelled at America. You could tell by the looks of it that something wasn’t right.

“Is there something going on?” You asked them, rising from your seat, staring at them with suspicion.

“I-It is nothing, mon cher,” France told you with a smile, but you could see the nervousness on him and the others. “It’s just… um..” Russia approached you.

“Sunflower, we appreciate that you came, but it’s for the best that you wait outside da?” He told you.

“What? No!” You shouted, glaring at the tall nation. “I came here out here just so I could help out! And now you are asking me to leave?”

“It’s for the best. You’ll see. Now be a good nation and get out.” Russia spoke with an innocent smile, but you could see the dark aura around him, frightening everyone except for you and America, who was clueless by the whole scene going on around him.

“I’m not leaving! Besides, you’re not the one who invited me here in the first place!” You told him, glaring at Russia. America pushed himself between the two of you.

“Hey, calm down you two. Don’t you think that this is the time for a dispute? We got to stop a serious threat remember?” America noted. You and Russia calmed down.

“Da.”

“Right..”

“Now you two get back to your seats so we can start. And (c/n), you can join the meeting. You are my sidekick after all.” America told, showing his signature smirk at you.

“I’m not your sidekick, America.” You responded with a pout before smiling back at him. “But thanks anyway.”

Everyone calmed down as you and Russia went back to your seats. Russia started to knit while you watched Italy drawing onto the pictures with a marker.

“Alright dudes! This is an emergency!” Everyone except Italy stared at America as he started the conference. “In front of you are documents and pictures of these weird white figures that appeared all over the earth! My righteous alien friend Tony told me that they are Pictonian aliens from the planet Picto! For real dudes, Picto’s in like way far out of space!”

“Your brain is way far out of space!” England shouted while you stared at the documents, confused.

“Listen up! We can’t let these noppera dudes make Earth all freaky and boringly white, right?! We’ve gotta stop these dudes! Also, what’s a noppera?” America questions everyone in the room.

“I know what they are.” Everyone focused their attention on Japan. “It is a Japanese monster without a nose, eyes, or mouth. Its proper name is Nopperabou.” Japan answered.

“Wait a tick. Are you saying that you have something to do with this, Japan?!” England questioned Japan, rising from his seat.

“No, I was just explaining what noppera means!” Japan explained, panicked. “It’s not my fault!”

“Calm down, England. He is probably referring to those stories that they tell. The monster he is telling us and those aliens we are dealing with are completely different.” You told England which made Japan smile, but you didn’t notice.

“Focus countries!” Your attention went back to America. “Now your ideas will all suck, so listen to me! We’ll combine our military strength and I’ll be in command! All heroes wear red, white, and blue!” He exclaimed.

“We could all make white flags!” Italy shouted with a bright smile. You approached and patted him on the head, avoiding the curl.

“Italy, go back to your drawing.” You told him, smiling.

“Si!” Italy agreed, continuing to draw.

“Why in God’s name would we put you in charge?!” Britain questioned.

“Duh! I’m the hero! Everyone knows that!” America answered with a smirk. You place your hand over your temple, knowing where this is going.

“Everyone knows I’ve got the biggest-” France was about to say until England butted in.

“No one asked you, cheesy monkey!” Britain shouted.

“Shut up, black sheep of Europe!” France shouted back before being grabbed by the collar by England.

“I told you not to call me that!” He exclaimed, glaring at France. You and China both sighed.

“Here we go again.” You and China both mumbled under your breath, You and China noticed what just happened and looked away.

“Hey (c/n)! You’re with me right?” America asked you, putting an arm around you.

“W-Well..” You stuttered, getting nervous with the close distance between you two. “I do think we should unite our power, but-”

“Great! So you’re on board with me as your hero and commander!” America interrupted you, giving you a thumbs up.

“That’s not what I meant!” You shouted at him, but America didn’t listen as he went back to Russia.

“And Russia, what are you going to do?” He asked, grinning.

“Fighting of course,” Russia responded with a smile.

“Awesome! Then it is decided! (c/n), you’re my sidekick! And Russia, you’re my backup sidekick!” America announced.

“What?” Both you and Russia exclaimed.

“America! That’s not a good idea! Think about (c/n)!” Canada exclaimed, but no one heard him except for you.

“What about me?” You asked him. Canada, startled after being noticed, shook his head rapidly.

“N-Nothing Maple! It’s nothing! Forget about what I just said!” Canada told you, but you are not buying it.

“I know that you're lying.” You told him, staring at him. “Now tell me. What are you hiding from me?”

Canada remained silent, not giving you an answer. The truth is that the Axis and Allies wanted to protect you ever since you were born, seeing you as someone that they held dear, but they kept their true feelings away from you because of the pride of a country. While you continued to argue with Canada, trying to get an answer out of him, everyone else except Germany was arguing over movies while France and England are having an all-out brawl like usual. Eventually, Germany snapped.

“That is enough!!” Germany shouted, rising from his seat and slamming his hands onto the table, catching your attention. “While you sit here, arguing about nothing, more of mankind are being turned into noppera, or Pictonians, or whatever they’re called! Now listen! If we are turned into those things, that would mean we will lose our faces, so we won’t be able to recognize any of us from one another! Think about it, your dummkopfs!!” Germany panted after his speech. Realization dawned on you and looked away from Canada, feeling guilty.

“He’s right. What am I even doing?” You mumbled to yourself. You turn to the others and see that everyone else is still going at it despite Germany’s screaming. You were about to scold them yourself until you heard Germany speak.

“I’m done here.” Everyone else stared at Germany. “Why did I even think that we could have a simple meeting. What a waste of time. This entire meeting is pointless. I will do what I have to do and you do what you have to do.” Germany spoke before walking off. Everyone stood in silence for a moment until you broke it with a sigh.

“You guys were right. Maybe I shouldn’t have attended in the first place if this is the result.” You commented, glaring at the group behind you. You turn your head towards the nation in front of you.“I’ll see you later, Canada.” You told him and left the room.

After exiting the building, your gaze searched for Germany. You spotted him from the distance and sprinted after him.

“Ger- Ludwig!” You called. He turned and his blue eyes widened upon seeing you. You stopped near him, panting. “Listen, I’m sorry about what happened!” You apologized. Germany was surprised at first until he shook his head.

“Nein. I should be the one apologizing. For lashing out like that.” He told you.

“No, it’s fine. I needed to hear that. If not, I would have continued that stupid argument.” You reassured him. He turned away from you, clenching his fist.

“I thought that they would get serious for once,” Germany muttered in disappointment. You put a hand onto his back as a sign of comfort.

“I thought they would too. I mean, this is a really bad situation we are in. We could have something done. We could have made a solution. But as our union is right now, this may never work out.” You agreed and sighed. You heard your mobile phone ring and took it out of your pocket. “It is probably my boss. I gotta go.” You said your goodbye and was about to sprint off.

“Wait, (y/n)!” Germany called out. You stopped and turned around. He was silent for a moment, looking down. “Listen, if you need anything, let me know. I could send part of my army to your country for extra security.”

“Thank you, Germany. But I can handle this.” You refused with an appreciative smile.

“(c/n)-”

“I’ll be fine. You and the other nations taught me everything that I needed to know and helped me out on every single occasion when I was still a little nation. Besides, I have a strong arsenal of weapons and a big troop. As you said, I will focus on my country while you focus on yours.” You told him with confidence and seriousness.

Germany couldn’t say anything. He only looked away. You poked him on his chest, catching his attention. You showed a reassuring smile and saluted at him. Germany stood still for a moment before saluting back at you. Your smile brightened and you ran off while waving goodbye at Germany. He watched you fade from a distance with worry. He focused his gaze in front of him until he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned and met the gazes of Italy and Japan, the remaining members of the Axis.

“Where’s (c/n)? I wanted to show them my drawing!” Italy said with a smile, showing him the drawing on the noppera’s faces.

“They already went home,” Germany mumbled.

“Aww. Oh well. Maybe next time.” Italy told himself, with a nod. Germany noticed Japan standing next to him, staring at the pavement right in front of him before smiling at him.

“Don’t worry, Germany-san. They are a fully grown nation now. They can handle it. I’m sure of it.” Japan reassured his friend. Germany sighed.

“I hope you’re right, Japan. I hope you’re right.”

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_(f/c) = Favorite color_

_(c/n) = Country name_

It has been a day since the emergency world conference happened and things were starting to get worse. Their spaceships are attacking various countries, turning everything and everyone around it into their vision. You were alarmed by your boss that they were heading towards your country.

Now you were standing on a grassy field distance away in front of your capital, in your (f/c) military jumpsuit, with your troops beside you and tanks and missile launchers upfront. The citizens and the politicians, including your boss, have already been evacuated. You stared at the sky, noticing that they were getting closer. You felt scared and worried, but you refused to let anyone see it. Fear because this is your first major confrontation with a threat and that you might fail to protect them from it. And worry about the other countries, especially the G8. But you had to stay strong and confident. For your troops. You took a deep breath and prepared yourself.

“Tanks and missile launchers, get ready!” You shouted as loud as you could. “Aim!” You lifted your arm as they aimed the spaceships. “Fire!” You shouted, swinging your arm down in a quick movement.

The missile launchers fired first, launching their missiles at them. But before they reached the spaceships, a strange but colorful green beam shooted out of it, turning the missiles white and shaky. They bounced off and away from the ships, not doing any damage.

“W-What?!” You exclaimed, astonished.

“Commander! What do we do?!” You heard one of your troops scream, panic hearable in their voice.

“Calm yourself, soldier! Keep firing! They can’t stop all of them!” You shouted, “Get your guns ready in case the aliens come down!”

“Yes!” They all exclaimed.

You watched as many missiles flew into the air, praying that one of them would hit the ships. But your hopes were dashed when all missiles and everything else you fired at was stopped by their beams.

“We’re out of ammo! I repeat we’re out of ammo!” You heard them shout.

You could only stare in horror as they were shot their beams onto the ground, turning it white. Sweat was coming out of your forehead, fear overtaking you as it was approaching you and your army.

“Everyone! Retreat! We have to retreat!” You ordered them.

Everyone ran away from the beams, including you. It was chaotic as you and your troops desperately tried to escape from the beam. Amidst the chaos, you were pushed into the bushes down below, rolling on the ground until you bumped against the tree stump. Groaning, you tried to get up but couldn’t, pain and dizziness taking over. You could only close your eyes and embrace the darkness as you fell into a deep slumber.

\---

“(c/n)!”

You groaned, sensing pain from your arm as someone shook you awake. You opened your eyes with difficulty and with your blurry vision, you could make out one of your soldiers.

You could hear them sigh of relief. “Thank goodness you’re alive, commander! I was starting to get worried!”

You sat up and examined your surroundings. You were in an underground cave, lights on the wall brightening up the cave with weaponry hanging on the walls and various military devices and computers placed inside of it.

“Where are we?” You asked them.

“In the underground bunker.” They answered. “I saw you falling so I went after you. I managed to find the entrance and brought you with me before they could take us.”

“I see. What about the others? Our country?”

The soldier looked down, not saying anything. But you could see on their face that it is not good news. You stood up and went to the weapons, grabbing a small pistol before heading to the door.

“Wait, commander! What are you planning on doing?!” You heard them ask.

“I can’t stay here and do nothing!” You told them, eyebrows furrowed. You turned your head. “Get your gun and follow me!”

The soldier hesitated a bit before grabbing their weapon and joining you. You were about to open the door until you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Wait! Let me go first just in case to check!” They offered.

You had doubts for a moment before you agreed. As you opened the door slightly, you could see that everything in your vision was white, but no one seemed to be around you. You opened the door a bit more to let them go outside. You watched in silence as they scanned the area. Moments later, the soldier smiled and turned to you.

“Coast is clear, commander!” You heard them speak before they got shot by something. You watched in horror as they collapsed on their hands and knees. You looked up and spotted a noppera meters behind them. The soldier’s back was turning white and you could see it slowly spreading. You both stared at the noppera as it started to approach you slowly. Focused onto it, you didn’t see your soldier running towards the door and used their whole body to close it. “(c/n)! You have to survive!” You heard them scream before they shut the door completely. You stared at the door, frozen. You shook your head before sinking into your hands and knees, silently sobbing while tears fell onto the floor.

‘What am I supposed to do? Everything and everyone is turning into those things. I couldn’t do anything to stop this. And the others... They have probably turned into them too. How am I even supposed to stop this?’ Despairing thoughts filled your mind. You felt devastated and hopeless. You couldn’t do anything except cry. Until you heard something. Something static. You searched for it until you heard something else.

“(c/n)! This is Germany! Come in, (c/n), over!” You heard it from the radio.

“Germany..” You mumbled, eyes wide. Wiping your tears away with your arm, you approached the radio. “Germany, this is (c/n)! Radio check, over!”

It was silent for a moment before you heard him again. “This is Germany, I hear you 5 by 5, ove-!” You heard it go static again but you could also hear something else. It sounded like someone crying and panicking along with Germany shouting at them.

“Germany? Germany, can you hear me, over?” You spoke through it, worry lacing your voice.

“(c/n)! (c/n)! It was so scary! It thought that I waved my white flag that they would go away, but they didn’t! And now Germany is mad at me! Please help me!” You heard them cry before there was a scuffle heard.

“Italy! That’s not how you speak through the radio! And stop crying while I’m talking!” Germany shouted at him. You smiled, knowing now that both Germany and Italy were unharmed. “This is Germany again, are you alright, over?”

“I’m fine. Can’t say about my capital though, over.” You answered, staring away from the radio.

“Stay where you are! We’ll come and get you, over and out!” Germany spoke.

“Wait Germany! How will you even know where I am, over?” You spoke through the speaker but got no response moments later. ‘He must have already headed off along with Italy.’ A noise startled you and you turned to the door. You saw light coming out as the door moved. ‘Shoot! They are trying to get in!’ You run and hide behind one of those convenient large rocks on the ground.

You could see the lights and hear them walk down the metal stairs. You spotted two noppera as they entered the room, scanning the area. Their antennas glow bright green, ready to open fire until they hear static coming from the radio. They stared at it as question marks appearing on top of their heads.

‘They’re distracted! Now’s my chance!’

You ran out of your hiding spot, charging towards them. Before they could react, you jumped at them and kicked them at their stomach area, sending them flying against the wall. You ran outside, closing the door behind you.

“Gotta thank China for his fighting lessons later!” You panted. You scanned the area around you. Everything is white as you expected, but no noppera around. Clutching your radio, you ran up the hill. What you saw atop of it devastated you. Your capital was void of life and the buildings were white and wibbly. You couldn’t stop staring at it until you hear something coming your way. A military truck stopped meters near you and you saw Germany driving with Italy in the backseat.

“Quick get on!” Germany ordered.

You nodded, getting inside the truck and driving off. You stared as your capital faded in the distance, sadness clouding your features.

“You did everything you could, (c/n),” Germany spoke, sympathy crossing his face. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know.” You sighed, turning away and staring at him. “Where are we going?”

“To America.” He answered. Before you could say anything, he added. “He sent me a message that I received from the computer while I was trying to contact the others, telling us to meet up at the following coordinates. Probably for another meeting.”

“What about Japan and the others? Have you heard anything from them?” You asked.

“Nein.” He replied, frowning before his expression hardened. “But they are probably heading there as well. They are strong countries. I’m certain that they will show up.”

“I see.” You mumbled in uncertainty. You felt someone else's arms wrap around your neck, hugging you from behind.

“Hey (c/n)!” Italy called, pulling a picture out of his blue military jumpsuit and handing it to you. “I drew faces onto those noppera yesterday! Do you like it?”

“Italy! Now it is not the time to goof around! We have to get serious here considering the situation!” Germany scolded him while you took the picture and stared at it. “Do you understand, (c/n)?” As he focused on you, he could see you covering your mouth with one hand, failing to hold your giggles. “(c/n)!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just so silly!” You snickered, showing the picture to him.

“Unbelievable,” Germany muttered, focusing his gaze onto the road. But as he saw you smiling and chatting with Italy about the picture at the corner of his blue eyes, his expression softened.

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3_ **

**_Warning: cursing alien! You have been warned!_ **

_ (c/n)= Country name _

_ (h/c) = hair color _

_ (h/l) = hair length _

A couple of hours passed as the three of you kept driving through the white wastelands and roads. Right now you were staring at the boring sight of the changing landscape while Italy was napping in the backseat, with a cat on his lap which you didn’t realize was there at first.

“We’re here,” Germany spoke, catching your attention. You stared upfront and you could see an empty wasteland. But what was different is that it was unchanged compared to the white landscapes and roads you were driving on.

You turned your head to see Italy still napping. You shook him by the shoulder. “Italy, wake up.” You didn’t get any reaction, so you decided to bring out the big guns. “Italy~! If you don’t wake up now, I’ll cook pasta with you once this is over~!” You whispered into his ear.

Italy perked up, smiling brightly, “Ve~! I’m up!”

“Good!” You grinned.

The truck came into a halt and you stepped out of it. Scanning your surroundings, you spotted various trucks around you.

“Seems we’re not the only survivors besides America. That’s a good sign.” Germany pointed out.

You gaped as you spotted familiar faces in the distance. “Germany, look! There’s Japan! And the rest of the Allies!”

“Say what?” Italy peeked behind you two. His amber eyes opened upon seeing Japan and started running towards him. “Japan! Japan! It’s me, Italy!”

“Italy! Wait!” You shouted, running after him with Germany close behind.

It caught the attention of Japan and the others as they turned their heads. America was the first to notice you. “Dudes! Over here!” He shouted, waving at you.

Japan smiled upon seeing you and his other Axis members. “Italy! It’s good to see-!” But his joy turned into horror as Italy was about to tackle him, his arms wide open for a hug. Before Italy could hug Japan, you managed to hold him back by hugging him from behind.

“(c/n)! I didn’t know you needed another hug!” Italy spun around and hugged you back, catching you off guard. “Have another hug time!”

You pushed him away, your cheeks flaring. “It’s not like that! I was stopping you from hugging Japan! You know, his personal space?” You reminded him.

You and Italy were both hugged tight by France, eyes watering as he rubbed his face against your cheeks. “Oh, my poor little nations! You must have been through so much! Are you both hurt? Please tell big brother where it hurts!” France cried.

You were about to say something when you felt your hand being grabbed and pulled against someone. “Stop choking (c/n) and act like a man, frog!” You felt yourself being turned around by the arms and met his emerald eyes as he examined you, worry clouding his features. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine Britain.” You reassured him with a smile. “I’m just glad to see you guys.” You turned towards Japan and bowed in front of him. “And Japan, I apologize for nearly letting Italy hug you.”

“It’s alright. Thank you.” Japan replied, smiling as he bowed back at you. “And it’s good to see you.” Japan focused his brown dull eyes on Italy who was still being hugged by France. “You too Italy-san.”

Italy let out a happy ‘Ve~!’, smiling brightly. Germany cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention.

“I understand that this is a happy reunion, but we need to focus here!” He commented.

“Right on, dude! Follow me! I have set up a headquarters where we can rest and discuss!” America shouted with a grin.

You and the others started to follow America to the location. As you walked beside China, a panda popped out of the basket he was carrying on his back. You smiled and patted it on the head as his panda made happy noises towards you. Unknown to you is that China noticed, nearly squealing because of the cuteness while Japan took a picture of you. Eventually, you arrived at the badly built headquarters of the United Nations, as America liked to call it. You settled yourself around the so-called table, sitting wherever you could sit on. You could tell as you sat down that the whole atmosphere was depressing and silent.

“So... We’re the only ones left, aren’t we.” You broke the silence. You didn’t get the answer but by the look of their saddened faces, you knew what the answer was.

“ScheiBe… It seems that turning into them will be our fate after all.” Germany muttered.

“I don’t want to be as ugly as all of you!” France dramatically stated. “Except for you, (c/n)! You are a real beauty!” he finished with a wink at you.

“Look on the bright side, France. At least you won’t smell like cheese anymore.” England told him as he smirked, receiving the glare of the French man.

Seeing how things were going, you stood up and slammed your foot on the wooden floor, startling them and everyone else. “Don’t start! Don’t even start, you two!” You sneered.

“Oh? What’s the matter, sunflower?” Russia asked, confused.

“This! This is what is going on! We’re not even a minute in here and you are already starting to argue! Arguing didn’t get us anywhere and it won’t get us anywhere now! We need to get back up and unite instead of fighting against each other all the damn time!” You ranted.

Everything was silent once again. They looked away from you, guilt evident on their features.

“(c/n) is right!” America spoke, catching everyone’s attention. “We shouldn’t let this get us down! We gotta work together whether we like it or not! I don’t.”

“That’s right! We should fight together even if we hate it! I hate it.” China agreed.

You could hear everyone else agreeing with you, but with displeasure. You didn’t like it at all. It showed you how much they didn’t like each other and it made you realize that they will never get along no matter what.

“Alright! Raise your hand if you want to work together now!” Germany ordered, raising a hand of his own.

The other nations begrudgingly raised their hands. You raised your own with a sigh. Italy looked around you for a moment in confusion before raising his hand with a smile.

“Here’s my idea! We create a giant robot hero! Who repels attacks with his deflecting shield and beats the crap out of those lameos!” America suggested, grinning at the thought of it.

“Did you get that idea out of one of your superhero comics or from Japan’s anime?” You asked him in a sarcastic tone.

“If you’re talking about anime, I can handle it!” China volunteered, receiving a sigh from you.

“Why don’t we all, I don’t know, come up with something more realistic?!” Germany questioned, irritation evident on his face. You nodded in agreement.

“I was thinking the same thing! Which is why I came up with a perfectly realistic idea!” England spoke with great confidence before showing his magic circle. “Tada!”

“Yeah. We need something more realistic.” Everyone else agreed.

“You wankers! Don’t ignore me!” England shouted.

“Fucking! Fucking!” A voice was heard from somewhere.

“Hm? Who’s cursing?” You wondered, looking around you.

“Fucking! Fucking!” The voice said again. America immediately knew where it was coming from as he approached his laptop. Everyone else followed and you could see a grey alien sitting on his chair with a milkshake in hand.

“Tony, my dude!” America exclaimed.

“You know this alien?” You asked him.

“He ain’t no alien, dude! He’s my best friend!” America answered before focusing on his friend. “What’s up brah!”

“Bitch fuck!” Tony stated.

“Really? Awesome job, dude!” America cheered.

“What did your weird friend say?” Japan asked.

“While he was browsing through various sites, he found a Pictonian’s research site and managed to hack into it!” America answered.

‘How can he understand what it is saying?’ Everyone pondered in their heads.

“That’s great! That way we can find out how to stop them!” You realized and glanced at Tony. “Can you show us the site for us, please?” You requested.

Tony gave you a thumbs up and showed you the site. Unfortunately, it was in a language you all could not read nor understand.

“I can’t read what it says at all!” Germany noted.

“Calm down dudes! Hey Tony! Start the translation thingy!” America commanded.

Tony started the translation and you could see everything translated into English. He scrolled through the website, showing some info but not as much as you expected until a video was played.

“This pure white planet is known as Picto. Wishing to achieve the ultimate form, they decided to pursue galaxy-wide perfection through a process that uses lights to transform everything and everyone into their image, referred to as assimilation. According to some nasty rumors, they decided upon Earth as their very first target due to its lack of technological advancement, as well as general intelligence. It is also famous for social anxiety, violent outburst, intolerance, self-mutilation, and pouting which is the worst! There are other additional issues, but I’d rather not get into them. I don’t wanna bum you out.” The narrator through the video summarized.

“That’s terrible!” China exclaimed.

“I don’t know if I should be terrified or offended!” You spoke, eyebrows furrowed.

“What about their weaknesses? They gotta have a weakness!” Germany pondered.

“They do,” Tony spoke, shocking everyone.

“You do speak English? Why haven’t you been speaking this whole time?!” France questioned the alien.

“I wasn’t in the mood,” Tony answered before grabbing his phone and typing into it. “Anyway, their weaknesses are…”

You all waited in anticipation as Tony continued to type. But then a familiar green light passed over Tony and turned him into a noppera before he could reveal the answer.

“Tony!” America shouted as everyone stared at the screen in shock.

A noise was heard outside the headquarters. You all ran outside and spotted a giant round white spaceship hovering close to the ground. The green light coming out of it was blinding you so you had to cover your eyes a bit with your hand.

“What on Earth is that?!” You questioned as you all stared at it. Then you felt someone grab your hand and pull you against their chest and into their arms. “W-What are you-?”

“Sunflower! Shut your eyes and hold on tight!” You heard Russia speak as he held you tight.

Before you could question any further, the ship started to land, creating a storm of sand that was heading your way. You did as you were told, holding onto him and clenching your eyes shut. You could feel the strength of the storm through your (h/c) (h/l) hair and from your feet. If it wasn’t for Russia’s tight grip on you, you would have been blown away by now. Moments later, the wind settled down. You opened your eyes and loosened your grip on Russia. Russia smiled and ruffled with your hair, getting the sand out of it.

“Alright now da?” He asked, his once innocent smile now transformed into a gentle and caring one.

You smiled back and nodded. “Thank you, Russia.”

You and Russia joined the others as they stared at the spaceship. “No doubt about it. It has to be their mothership.” England concluded.

“Everyone! Look!” China shouted, pointing at the crowd of noppera.

You see the noppera gathering in front of the spaceship. A door was shoved open and a giant escalator was pulled out of the mothership. The aliens all stepped onto the escalator and went inside the mothership.

“Why are they all going inside?” You wondered.

“Well, it does make sort of sense. I’d fly human noppera back to Picto into slavery if I were them.” Russia spoke. Just the thought of it horrified you.

“This is unacceptable! We should not allow such atrocities!” Germany shouted, about to walk towards the aliens before being stopped by Japan, stepping right in front of him and accidentally touching him. “Japan! Move out of the way!”

“I’m sorry for touching you. But if we fight sporadically, we will only end up defeated!” Japan pointed out.

“Dudes! I have an idea! We could infiltrate their spaceship and find their weaknesses!” America suggested.

“Yes! I like the way you’re thinking!” China exclaimed.

“Then leave the spying to me,” England spoke with confidence.

“But how do we get inside without getting noticed?” You asked. Everyone started to think until an answer was heard.

“I have a way we could get inside!” A cheery voice was heard behind you. Everyone turned to see Italy in a sort of white costume. “Tada!”

“What the hell?! What is that?” Germany exclaimed in confusion.

“It’s my Pictonian costume! I’ve made it with the white flag material I’ve had!” Italy answered, waving his arms and showing off his costume before revealing the box with more costumes behind him. “I’ve made even more for everyone to use!”

Everyone stared at it with doubt and confusion, except for you who was amazed by the Italian’s unexpected skills.

“That’s brilliant Italy! With this, we could sneak in easily!” You shouted, receiving confused stares from the others. Italy was smiling brightly, giggling as you walked over to the box and grabbed a costume from the box. “Let’s put it on and get in before they take off!”

“Wait poppet! I don’t think you should be wearing it!” England commented, walking over to you.

“Why? Is it because of the costume?” You questioned him.

“It’s not that,” France spoke. “It is for the best that you stay behind, mon cher.”

“What? Well… Even if you don’t want me to go, I’m still allowed to go by everyone else? Right, Iggy?” You spoke, eyebrows furrowed as you stared at him. Britain frowned and looked away, not answering. You frowned and focused your gaze on the others. “Guys?” They all went silent, not looking you in the eye.

“You should remain here, dude,” America told you.

“What? No! I want to go with you guys!” You shouted, eyes wide.

“You are staying here, (c/n)! The decision is final!” Germany shouted back.

“No, it is not! Unless you give me a good reason why I should not go!” You argued back. Your words did put the other nations deep in thoughts while staring at each other. You waited for their answer from anyone.

“You sure you want to go, aru?” China asked you, frowning.

“I am. I may not be as strong as you, but I want to help out as you guys helped me out.” You answered, stunning everyone. England sighed.

“Alright poppet. You can go but under the condition that you will stick with any of us. Do we have a deal?” He proposed.

“Deal!” You agreed with an appreciated smile before handing England a costume. “Now get this on before the ship takes off without us!”

The remaining nations were hesitant at first before they eventually put it on. You were all dressed as Pictonians and rushed to the ship.

Germany charged first. “Attack!”

Secondly was America, grinning all the way. “Hahaha! Hail the conquering hero!”

Thirdly was England. “Double O ninja!”

France who was smiling was close behind. “What a relief! I look amazing in white!”

Next was China who had his pet panda in the basket on his back. “Hang on tight, panda!”

Russia was walking instead of running, showing his usual innocent smile. “Hooray death.”

Close behind was Japan, who passed Russia as he ran. “I run into battle!”

Second to last was you, about to shout something until you realized something. You came into a halt and turned. “Italy! Aren’t you coming or what?”

“I’ll wait for you guys here!” Italy commented, waving his white flag.

Germany ran back and glared at him. “Italy! You are coming inside with us!”

“I would rather not… willingly walking onto an enemy spaceship seems kind of reckless to me! And it will make my costume all dirty!” Italy argued in fear.

“Italy…” You were about to argue until Germany’s hand on your shoulder stopped you.

“Fine. Then you stay here on your own. Come on (c/n).” Germany told Italy before moving his hand down to your hand and dragged you away.

“Wait Germany! We can’t just leave him here!” You told him, but he didn’t listen. Instead, he stared at his three fingers as he counted down. “What are you doing?” You asked, confused. When his fingers reached zero, you got your answer.

“Wait for me!” You heard Italy scream as he ran after you. You chuckled, now understanding what Germany was doing while the nation beside you flashed a small satisfying smile on his own.

You all reached the escalator and entered the ship before the doors shut behind you. You could feel the ship moving from your feet which means it had been launched again. You and the nations mixed into the crowd until an opening was found. Everyone had to grab someone else’s hand to stick together as you left the crowd. America held your hand as you went through the aliens. You all managed to escape the aliens without getting any attention and now you were standing in the halls with the others.

“Ok now do exactly as I say!” America shouted. “(c/n), I want you to stick with me since you’re my sidekick! Russia and China, I want you to back me up! France and England, back me up too! And Germany-!” Before he could finish, Germany shoved a hand full of sticks in front of all of you. “Huh?”

“Pick a stick, find your group, and start searching,” Germany spoke.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” America shouted, but his words didn’t reach anyone including you. You grabbed a stick and pulled it out of your hand, revealing your chosen color.

  
  


_ To be continued _

  
  



	4. Red (England and France)

  
  


You picked a stick from Germany’s hand and pulled it out of it, revealing a red tip at the end. You examined the sticks of the others, not seeing anyone with the same color that you have until you heard a scream.

“My nightmare is becoming a reality! This is terrible!” You heard France crying out dramatically.

“Shut up, frog! You think that you’re the only one not happy with it!” England’s voice shouted.

You watched as they both glaring daggers at each other. You turned to the others with an unamused look on your face. “Can someone switch with me?” You asked. 

“No switching,” Germany spoke sternly as the others stared at you with pity. You sighed in defeat. 

When everyone else found their group, Germany gave your group the task to find any info about the aliens, including their weakness. Moments later you went off with your dysfunctional group. You walked upfront while the two nations were behind you, still staring at their sticks in disappointment. 

“Dammit. The last person I want to work with.” England mumbled which both of you could hear. 

“Pardon moi?! Stop stealing my line, you fool!” France yelled. 

You turned your head, your eyebrows furrowed, “Both of you be quiet and focus! We have a job to do and it will not succeed if you two keep-!” 

England shushed you and pulled you and France around the corner. France quickly pulled you behind him as soon as he heard something. You couldn’t see anything, but you could hear their sounds as pictonians walked past you. 

France sighed in relief next to you. “That was a close one.”

“Good job detecting it.” You said to England. 

“Of course, poppet. I will not allow catching us so easily.” He bragged. “Now let’s go find the information room, shall we?” 

“Right.” You nodded, following England as you continued to wander. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, bossy pants,” France muttered close behind you.

You continued your search for minutes and so far you haven’t found anything. Luckily there were no aliens in sight since, but it was still difficult to find because of the spaceship itself. It frustrates you and they could see it.

“Are you alright, (c/n)?” You heard England ask, concern shown on his face.

“Of course I am.” You replied. “It’s just…”

“Britain, are you worried about (c/n) again?” France questioned him with a teasing tone in his voice. 

A blush covered England’s cheeks as he turned to France. “So what if I am?! You were worried about them a couple of hours ago!” He shouted. 

“Sure, but I was for a reason. You are worried about nothing.” France commented. 

“Guys, please...” You begged softly, but your words reached no one. 

“Look at them, Angleterre. They are not a little nation anymore, non?” France spoke as he stood behind you, grabbing your shoulders. “They are a fully grown country now. They are strong. They are confident. They are intelligent. They are beautiful. Don’t you agree?”

Britain’s blush brightened as he looked away. “I-I know that! You don’t have to remind me! But...” His emerald eyes softened, not being able to finish his sentence.

“There’s nothing wrong about being concerned, but right now you are worrying too much. Right, (c/n)?” France focused on you with a smile on his face. You couldn’t say anything. Your face was completely red as you averted your eyes away from both of them. “Aww. Is someone being shy?” France teased. 

“C-Can we focus on the mission please?!” Both you and England yelled. 

”Ohonhonhon~! Alright alright, I’ll quit for now!” France walked off, laughing. 

“Bloody frog…” England muttered, glaring at his back. Your hand grabbing his sleeve caught his attention. “(c/n)?”

“Um… I just want to say… Even if I’m a full-grown country now, doesn’t mean that I don’t need your help anymore.” You told him, a bright blush still evident on your cheeks. 

“Where is that coming from?” England asked, surprised. 

You panicked a bit, averting your gaze from him. “I-I mean… In case if you think that… God, how do I say this right?!” 

England connected the dots before you could finish and smiled as he gently patted you on the head. “Silly poppet. I will always be by your side even if you don’t want me to.” 

“Britain! (c/n)!” You both heard France calling you in a hushed voice. You turned your heads to see France leaning around the corner, hiding from something. “Not to ruin a cute moment, but get over here!” You both went towards him and peeked to see two Pictonians walking out of the room with files in their hands. “They have files… It has got to be the information room.“ He whispered. 

“Alright. Then let’s go.” England walked over to the door. The door shoved open and he stared inside. Moments later, he motioned you to come over and you all entered the room before the door closed behind you. The room was barely lit except for the glowy orb in the center and the monitors around it. 

“What a glorious blue orb!” France commented. 

“It’s the Earth, you idiot!” England spoke, unamused. 

You approached the orb and examined it. “Though it appears it be mostly white with some dots. What does it mean?”

“Looks like the white areas are the places that they’ve already attacked, and the red dots are where they’re currently attacking.” France assumed. 

England approached it and stared for a moment. He spotted his nation on the map and pressed it, revealing a pop-up with alien text written on it. You all stared at the pop-up and its description. 

“I can’t read what it says,” England mumbled. Realizing something, he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Hang on. Maybe my translator app will help.”

“You have a translator app for this?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course I do. They’re always handy when I’m stuck with understanding languages.” He answered. He activated the translation app and shined it onto the pop-up. 

“Britain. A former pirate, but now a rather effeminate, yet gentlemanly empire with a plethora of rain. France is a longtime acquaintance he’s often found bickering with for bickering’s sake. However, in their heart of hearts, they love each other. Sexually.” The narrator in the translator summarized it. 

“W-What?” You held your hands over your mouth, trying to hold back your laughter and hiding your massive smile. 

“Where the hell did they get that?” Both England and France spoke before they started fighting and you started laughing out loud. But unfortunately, your laughter was cut short when a Pictonian opened the door. You all stood there frozen as the alien stared at all of you. 

“Perhaps this wasn’t the best time to bicker for bickering’s sake.” England pointed out. 

“And I shouldn’t have laughed out loud. Sorry guys.” You apologized. 

“Fear not, my friends! In cases like this, there’s always a hidden door somewhere nearby!” England spoke with confidence as he scanned the room when he spotted the rope appearing from the ceiling. “See? Like that!”

“Wait Britain! What if it isn’t-!”

“Yoink” Britain pulled on the rope before you could finish. A trap door opened underneath you and you all fell. You screamed as you kept falling until you went out of the vent and crashed right onto someone. You all kept rolling and bouncing until you were hit against the wall. You all fell on the floor. 

You lifted yourself using your hands as you groaned in pain. You saw the rest of the Allies who were still on the ground getting back up except for Britain who ran towards you. 

“I’m so sorry (c/n)! Are you okay?!” He asked frantically as he pulled you up, holding your hands. 

“I’m fine. But what about the others?” You asked. 

“Way to go, dudes! We could have lost them until you decided to fall out of the wall and ruin everything, so thanks a lot!” America shouted. 

“Like it was our fault you let this happen!” England shouted back. 

“Ah, he’s right…” France commented, ashamed to even say it. 

“Um… guys?” You pointed at the crowd of Pictonians surrounding you. “I think we have a bigger problem to worry about.” 

The Pictonians didn’t say anything. Their antenna’s started to glow bright green and it started to glow brighter each second. 

“What do we do now?!” China shouted in panic. 

“Oh, mon dieu… They are going to turn us into one of them!!” France cried. 

You could only watch in horror as the Pictonians kept charging their beams, about to seal your fate. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_To be continued..._   
  



	5. Blue (America, Russia and China)

You took a stick and pulled it out of Germany’s hand. You examined it and noticed a blue color at the tip underneath. 

“Hey (c/n)! Which color did you get?” America asked. You showed the stick to him and he showed his stick, revealing the same color. He laughed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. “Heck yeah dude! You’re on the hero’s side! Together we are going to kick some alien butt!” He shouted. 

You felt your cheeks heating up as you find yourself with your face against his chest. You were about to say something, but then Russia shoved you two apart, a purple aura surrounding him. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Russia spoke, revealing the same blue color on his stick. 

“Russia! You’re on our side! Awesome!” America cheered. “We’re going to kick some ass!” 

“Now hold on a minute, aru!” China shouted, stomping over to you with the same stick you all have. “Well I do want to teach them a lesson, right now it could get us killed if you do!”

“Why not? Our whole team exists of four kickass countries!” America pointed out. China rubbed his forehead while you looked away. 

After everyone has found their teams, you and the others discussed what to do next. It was decided that your group has to find the cockpit and destroy the machine that turns everyone and everything into their pictonian vision. You went your separate ways with your group with America taking the lead. 

“Ok, my dudes! Let’s find the ship’s cockpit like pronto!” America yelled. 

“Then we can destroy their switch for the Pictonian’s light beam!” China added. 

“And maybe find a way to turn everything back. Maybe with another beam.” You added. China nodded in agreement. 

Then two pictonians came from around the corner. You froze but then got dragged and plastered against the wall by both America and China as they had their arms on your back. Panda ducked inside the basket. 

“Don’t move, aru!” China whispered. But as you slightly moved your head, you could see Russia walking past you. 

“Russia! Come back!” You whisper-shouted. 

“Never show enemy your fear!” Russia spoke, smiling. He walked past the pictonians without any suspicion. You stared amazed for a moment before the pictonians came over to you. You three remained still until the aliens walked past. Each sighed in relief when they disappeared. 

“I guess they can’t tell we were different.” America pointed out. “Let’s get a move on.”

You ran over to Russia before walking beside him. “Russia, that was amazing!”

“It was no problem.” He smiled, his cheeks flaring.

You continued the search, but it appeared to be too difficult as you all thought as you could not find the cockpit minutes later. 

“Aiyah! Why is every room we peek not a cockpit! It should be easy!” China shouted, irritated as his face was starting to turn red. 

America, who was walking beside him, patted him on the shoulder. “Calm down, dude. We will find it.” He turned his head and stared at you. “Right, sidekick?”

“I told you not to call me that.” You told him, pouting. 

“Why not, dude? You liked to be my sidekick when you were little.” America said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I know, but I’m not a child! I’m an adult and I don’t want to be called a sidekick anymore!” You argued.

“Is that so?” America chuckled while China groaned beside him. “Then what do you want to be called instead? Name anything!” 

“Well…” You thought for a moment before standing still, your face determined. “I want to be called a hero too, like you guys!” 

The three nations came into a halt and turned to you, their faces showing surprise and shock, including the panda who was peeking behind China’s back. 

“Heroes? Us?” Russia mumbled, blinking. 

“Yeah. Like how Russia was standing up for any bad country that tried to harm me. 

And how China would teach me the ways of fighting and when you treat anyone for many injuries and illnesses. And how you, America, taught me how to be brave and take on anything that is thrown at me.” You explained, not meeting their gazes as you continued. “You all are amazing and are like... how America always calls himself… heroes to me. So much so that I want to be a hero like you guys, so that’s why.” 

You felt yourself blushing when you finished and looked back at them. You see the three nations blushing along with you. America was rubbing the back of his head with a big grin, China was hiding his face with his hands, and Russia’s body was swaying side by side, looking down shyly. Your face was bright red that Romano’s tomato would be put to shame, but then realization dawned on you. 

“Wait! What are we even doing?! We got to find the cockpit!” You shouted. 

“Dude’s right! Come on! Us heroes got a world to save!” America agreed and ran off with Russia close behind, smiling brightly. 

You were about to join them until China walked over to you. “Did you mean that, aru?” He asked. You couldn’t reply as you looked away, your cheeks flaring red. China put his hands on your cheeks, making you look at him. “You don’t have to answer. Whether you meant it or not, I appreciated it. Xièxiè.” 

You didn’t say anything. All you did was smiling. China took your hand and guided you towards Russia and America who were waiting for you close to a door. America waved his hand over the sensor and the door opened. You all peeked inside a big room with various monitors and a giant bright green glowing orb, which resembles the green beam hours prior. 

“This has gotta be the cockpit. No doubt about it.” You whispered. 

China scanned the room. “No one’s here. Let’s go.”

You all went inside and the door shut behind you. You observed the cockpit. “Though kinda odd that there is no pictonian insight.” 

“I bet it’s their break time!” Russia guessed. 

“This is perfect! Now let’s find that white-blob-maker-beam-shooting-lever!” America shouted. 

You split up and went to examine the devices. But the many buttons levers immediately gave you a headache. “But how do we even know which is the right one?!”

“There are so many switches! It could be any of them!” China shouted. 

“I think this is the one.” You heard Russia speak. You all stared at Russia who was standing in front of a lever on the monitor underneath the orb. “You see?”

America approached the lever with you and China close behind. “It could be it, but…”

“I don’t know… I have a bad feeling about this.” You spoke in doubt. 

“It’s too easy! It has to be a trap!” China added. 

“Oh relax! Like we’re going to fall through the floor if we pull it!” America stated and laughed. “Well, only one way to find out!” 

America grabbed the handle of the lever and pulled it. Within seconds, you see the orb turn red and you hear the sound of the alarm blaring in your ears. The door opened and an army of nopperas are charging towards you. 

“Pictonians!” You screamed as you all stared in horror. 

“Run!” China shouted, grabbing your hand and dragged you as you all ran out of the room. But the nopperas were close behind, chasing after you. And they kept chasing you for minutes long. 

“These guys are not letting us go so easy, aren’t they?!” America shouted as he glanced behind him. 

“I thought they couldn’t tell that we look different!” China shouted. He could feel you slowing down and hear you pant. He tightened his grip on you. “Keep running, (c/n)!”

“I don’t know how much longer I can take!” You groaned. 

“I’m getting bad side cramps!” Russia groaned along with you. 

You continued to run, but it was getting more and more painful. You passed around the corner when England and France popped out of the vent and crashed onto them. You rolled and bounced like a ball until you collided against the wall and fell on the floor. 

“Ugh! What the hell?” America muttered as he lifted himself back on his feet. He immediately took notice of you, groaning as you lifted yourself on your hands and knees. He went over to you and offered his hand. “(c/n)! You’re alright?” He asked. You nodded and took his hand, helping you back on your feet. He grinned before glaring at England and France. “Way to go, dudes!”

“Don’t blame us for it! It was mostly your fault!” England shouted back as he and the others were getting back up. 

“Uh, guys? I think we have a different situation to worry about...” Russia spoke, pointing at the army of noppera surrounding you. Their antennas are starting to glow bright green. 

“Those green lights are starting to glow brighter, aren’t they?” England commented. 

“They are going to turn into one of them!” France cried. 

“I hope that the Axis will come and save us!” Russia spoke as you all stared at the green light in horror. 

  
  
  
  


_To be continued_


	6. Green (The Axis)

You pulled the stick out of Germany’s hand. You looked at it and noticed a green color at the end of it. When everyone pulled a stick, Germany stared at the remaining stick which had the same color as yours. 

“Looks like we’re on the same team, Germany.” You smiled. 

“I see. In that case, I command you to stick to my side.” Germany ordered you, but his voice sounded soft than the usually serious and harsh tone. 

You nodded, smiling. “Yes sir.” 

“(c/n)!” Italy called, pulling you into a hug. “We’re on the same group along with Germany! I’m so happy!” He cheered before being pulled away by Germany as you giggled. 

Germany turned his head to Japan. “How about you?” 

Japan smiled, revealing his stick with the same matching color. “Hai. I’m part of it too.” 

“Yay! We got (c/n) and the whole Axis group!” Italy cheered once again. 

Everyone managed to find their group and a discussion was held. After each group had their task given, the two other groups went separate ways. 

“You think the others can handle it?” You wondered. 

“I’m certain they can do it,” Japan answered, smiling at you. “Even if we don’t get along, doesn’t mean that we won’t work together with anyone. I may not like them, but I know each of them are incredibly strong, and even more when they stick together. I have faith in them and so should you.” 

“You’re right. Thank you, Japan. If it wasn’t for your personal space, I would have squeezed your hand.” You told him.

Japan’s cheeks flared. “N-Nani?!” 

“(c/n)! Japan!” Germany called you over. You walked over to him with Japan close behind. “Now listen up. We have already enough time wasted, so we need to do it as fast as possible. (c/n), you run beside me. If you can’t handle it anymore, let me know.”

“Understood.” You replied. 

You all started to run through the hallways. You ran beside Germany, trying to match his pace with Italy behind you while Japan was running in the far back. 

“Where are we going?” Italy asked. 

“We’re going to rescue the Earthlings who were turned into Pictonians!” Germany answered, staying focused. 

“Where do you think we can find them?” You asked. 

“They probably have housing facilities! They must be around here somewhere!” Japan replied. 

“Housing facilities? On a spaceship?” You felt someone grabbing your hand. You turned your head and stared at Germany. “Why are you holding my hand? I can still run.” 

“Needed to make sure,” Germany responded, a light blush evident on his cheeks. 

You were blushing a bit at his gesture. It was strange, but you didn’t mind. Moments later as you kept running, you could hear Italy panting.

“Germany! Italy is getting tired!” Japan noted, noticing Italy slowing down in front of him. 

“Verdammt…” Germany mumbled, frustrated. 

You turned your head and offered your hand to Italy. “Grab onto my hand.” 

“G-Grazie!” Italy smiled as he held his hand forward to you. But before he could grab it, Germany spotted Pictonians and came to an abrupt halt, causing you to bump against Germany and crash into Italy. You both didn’t fall after the impact, but you did end up bumping against Italy’s chest. 

“S-Sorry!” You apologized, blushing. Italy didn’t say anything. He was just smiling. You turned to Germany and didn’t notice the curl on Italy’s changing into a heart. “Why did you-?” 

Before you could finish, Germany pulled you against him and turned against the wall while Japan awkwardly hugged Italy. Your cheeks were bright red as you find yourself buried against his chest, his strong arms wrapped around you. You couldn’t see anything else, but you could hear the eerie sound of the aliens walking by you. As the sounds faded in the distance, Germany pulled you away and quickly peeked around the corner, barely missing the same color on his cheeks. 

“Those guys creep me out…” Italy spoke softly, visibly shaken. 

“What do we do now?” You asked, not making eye contact as you tried to compose yourself. 

Japan scanned the area until he spotted something. “Over there!” 

You looked at the vent where Japan was pointing at. Within minutes, you all managed to get into the vents and crawled as you search for the housing facilities. So far you guys haven’t any luck and it was getting hotter for you as you started to sweat.

Japan, who was in front of you, turned his head towards you. “Are you alright, (c/n)?” 

“I’m fine. Just a bit steamy.” You responded, wiping the sweat coming from your forehead. 

“Try to keep holding on. We should be nearly there now.” Germany encouraged you. You nodded as you all continued crawling in the vents until you heard an alarm blaring moments later. “Dammit. One of them must have triggered the alarm!”

“It seems so. I hope the others are alright.” Japan spoke, concerned. 

A meow was heard from behind you. You turned your head and see Italy with a cat, purring as it rubbed its head against his cheeks. 

“That’s nice,” Italy muttered, smiling. Normally you would be smiling at the cute scene, but now you were astonished as you wondered where and when did the cat come with you on the ship. 

“Italy, you nincompoop! Why did you bring a cat with you?!” Germany shouted. 

“What? It’s therapeutic and relaxing.” Italy replied. 

“Relaxing?!?! (c/n)! Japan! Pass the cat over to me! I will not let this cat ruin our mission!” Germany ordered. 

You grabbed it by the neck and passed it over to Japan who passed it over to Germany. The cat started to struggle in his arms. You only moved on inch before the cat got out and started to attack Germany by scratching the crap out of it. 

“Oh my god! The cat turned feral!” You screamed. “Italy! Do something!”

“I can’t! It is freaking me out!” Italy shouted, just as panicked as you were. 

“Ow!! Nein!! Stop it with the scratching!! Argh!! Ow!!” Germany cried out as the cat continued to scratch him. 

“Please calm down! This is not going to end well for us…” Japan spoke. 

None of you were aware that the chaos was breaking the floor underneath you until it did. You all screamed as you fell onto the ground below. You managed to land on your butt. You groaned as you rubbed your buttcheeks. 

Japan was the first to stand up and went over to you. “(c/n)!” You looked up as he reached his hand for yours and pulled you back up on your feet. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” You answered. 

Japan smiled for a moment before realizing what he did as he stared at his hand gently holding yours. He let go and turned away, blushing. Germany got back up with the cat in his arms, scratches all over his face. Italy whimpered in pain before standing up as well. 

“Welcome to the party. Thanks for nothing.” You heard a familiar voice speak. You stared at England as he and the Allies along with an army of Pictonians behind them stared back at you.

“You could not have picked the worse place to fall at the moment!” China yelled. 

“Like we intended to fall down here in the first place!” You countered. 

“At least they stopped them for a second! Now we can all die together!” You heard America shout as you stared at the Pictonians with fear in your eyes. 

  
  
  


_To be continued_


End file.
